Near Field Communication (“NFC”) is a short-range wireless communication technology that is being developed for interactive use in consumer electronics, mobile devices, etc. One NFC application is the eWallet®, where electronic payments may be completed via a mobile device operating in conjunction with a merchant computing device using NFC techniques. In other words, NFC-enabled mobile devices may replace credit cards, payment or debit cards, and/or electronic key cards.
General examples of NFC techniques include peer-to-peer data transfer, such as users bumping or touching two NFC-enabled phones together to exchange money, and wireless credit card payments using NFC. Specific exemplary NFC devices and techniques are disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0017780; U.S. Pat. No. 8,126,806; U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0311326; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0322372; U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0132282; and U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0162594, which are all incorporated by reference in their entireties herein.
However, conventional NFC devices and techniques may have various drawbacks, such as security, transmitter and receiver alignment, connectivity, eavesdropping, and/or other communication-related issues. The present embodiments may, inter alia, overcome these and other deficiencies.